


The Plan

by Mare9548



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Speculation, theory, unseen conversation 3x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Mare9548
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the conversation between Maseo and Oliver had on 3x20 and we never had the opportunity of watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based on a theory I came up with, which could explain several things that are happening now. I’m a firm believer that Oliver is making the act of his life in front of Ra’s.
> 
> Please forgive any typo, misspelling or a sentence awkwardly phrased. English isn’t my mother tongue, and this piece hasn’t been beta’d. If you have a suggestion for any improvement, I’ll be eternally grateful if you let me know.

The Ghost knew that his call had been received, and he wasn’t alone, long before the infuriated man he was waiting for approached him. He couldn’t blame the man to hold such wrath in his soul, he had lived for five year with a similar sentiment inside him, too.

“Did you do this?” said the familiar voice behind him. “Did you do this?!”

Sarab turned around, and before he could utter a single word, Oliver punched him in the jaw with all his might, bringing him to his knees. Knowing the pain Oliver was in because of her dying sister, and any threatening move from Sarab would only bring out the fight in Oliver, he stayed down ignoring his instinct and training to retaliate.

“You could still save her, Oliver.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Take your rightful place as the heir to the Demon… and Ra’s Al Ghul will bring your sister back.”

Sarab had learned years ago not to be bothered by other people’s feelings, but he couldn’t help do it now. The myriad of emotions that played across the face of the man, that he called friend in a life that was nothing but a memory, stroke him hard.

Pain.

Hope.

Doubt.

But in the end Sarab knew what would be Oliver’s answer. The same he would have given if he had receive the chance to save his son’s life. He only hope that Oliver would listened everything he had to say.

“Then, together we will behead the Demon.”

Those words shocked Oliver even more than Ra’s offer. And Sarab knew it.

“Take your sister to Nanda Parbat, save her. Then, take your place as the heir and destroy the Demon from within. It’s the only way to do it. ”

“Why would you do that? Why would you betray Ra’s and the League? What are you gaining with all this?”

“I’m only trying to spare any other parent to see their child die in their arms, as I saw mine.”

Pain stung his heart remembering the night Akio gave his last breath. He had soothed his son telling him everything would be okay, but it was all a lie. Nothing will be okay ever again.

“What are you talking about?” the pain and fury in Oliver’s voice drew him out of the excruciating memories.

Sarab drew himself up and looked Oliver into his eyes, holding his gaze steady. “After Hong Kong, I left my wife, my home, everything I knew with the intention of wandering on Earth until death came for me. But a man found me. He gave me a new purpose in life. He told me that one vial of Alfa-Omega had survived and the League of Assassins had acquired it.”

“What?! I thought we destroyed it completely. Who’s this man?”

“Damien Darhk.”

“Who is he?

“To put it in simple terms… Ra’s worst enemy.”

“So, what… you’re working with Darhk?”

“No. Simply, he gave me the information and told me to do what I saw fit with it. So I joined the League hoping I could find where they stored the virus and burn it once for all. But it proved to be more difficult to do than I anticipated it. I took me years to gain Ra’s trust. Even so, there were only rumors of the possession of the virus. The Demon’s head never said a word… until recently.

“I have to ask your forgiveness, Oliver. When I saved you after Ra’s stabbed you and threw you off the mountain, it was more than to repay my eternal debt to you for what you did for my family. I was well aware of the prophesy about who’d be the next Ra’s Al Ghul and I also had heard what you did as the Arrow saving your city. I knew the healthy respect Ra’s has for you as an opponent, and he’d not waste the opportunity to use the prophesy to bring you under his fold.”

“So you saved me to force me to fulfill a prophesy?! All what is happening is because you planned that way? My city, my friends threatened… my sister dying?!!!”

“I never meant for her to be hurt, any of them. I thought you’d cede over the Demon’s head’s demands much sooner. I warned you that would be consequences, if you resisted.”

“Maseo…”

The low whisper was full of anger and menace.

“If there’s somebody that can take Ra’s is you, Oliver. I know what you’re capable of. Learn from him willingly. Only the student has hope—”

“Of defeating the master. So I’ve heard.”

Sarab could almost see the wheels in Oliver’s brain trying to process what he told him. He prayed for him to come up with the right decision.

“Accepting the offer entails a lot more than what I imagine?”

“Yes, Ra’s Al Ghul will use ancient methods to gain your compliance. It won’t be easy, but I’m sure Ra’s will want me there to guide you. I won’t let you get lost in your way. Trust me, Oliver. At the end of this, you’ll keep the promise to your love ones that I failed to keep to mine. Do this and your family and friends will be safe.”

When Oliver made the decision, there was no turning back. Soon, all their lives would change forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Almost forgot!! You can find me at **[stygian-omada-fan.tumblr.com](http://www.stygian-omada-fan.tumblr.com)**


End file.
